phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginger Hirano
Michaela Zee Ming-Na Wen |image2 = Teenage Ginger.JPG |last = "Last Day of Summer" |caption2 = Teenage Ginger. }} is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. She is Stacy Hirano's younger sister. Biography Nothing is known of her early life as of now as she has never been a subject of such focus. She first assisted Phineas and Ferb filming their movie, The Curse of the Princess Monster starring Candace. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") With Holly, Milly, and Katie, she later helped Phineas and Ferb create an artificial winter in their backyard. ("S'Winter") She also helped translate animal dialogue with Phineas and Ferb's animal translator. ("Interview With a Platypus") Ginger attempted to contribute to the fundraiser intending to save the Star-nosed Mole by pet-sitting, but was severely mauled by a cat. ("At the Car Wash") Along with Isabella and Holly, she was employed at Phineas and Ferb's backyard spa, walking on backs as a form of massage and doing salt-scrubs. ("Spa Day") She attempted to use the computer with permission from her mom but was obviously unable to since Stacy was using the computer to help Candace impress Jeremy. ("For Your Ice Only") She won a lot of trophies, and Stacy hasn't, but then she revealed that she got all those trophies to impress her sister. ("One Good Turn") Physical Appearance Ginger is light-skinned with straight black hair with bangs, brown eyes, and her uniform has a red turtleneck collar and cuffs, and canvas shoes with a dark red square pattern. As a young adult, Ginger wears a violet headband and dress of the same color. She also appears to have had her ears pierced and is seen with a pair of small, round, light blue earrings. Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane! ") * Broadcasting Patch ("Let's Take a Quiz") * Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") * Sap Collecting Patch, I Just Saw a Cute Boy Patch (Baljeet, removed twice due to disagreement) ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") * Flier Delivery Patch (Twice "The Remains of the Platypus") * Bee Keeping Patch, Exploration Patch ("Bee Story") Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella is Ginger's troop leader and good friend. Like the rest of Troop 46231 (and several other characters), Ginger is well aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas and has been known to tease her about it, prompting Isabella to sharply tell her to "stand down" ("Bee Day", "It's No Picnic"). Nonetheless, Ginger is willing to help Isabella and offers words of wisdom when Isabella was trying to earn a very difficult patch and takes part in an attempt between the friends to get Phineas and Isabella together before the latter leaves for college ("Night of the Living Pharmacists", "Act Your Age"). Baljeet Tjinder Ginger has a crush on Baljeet, similar to Isabella having a crush on Phineas. She expressed this interest many times when the Fireside Girls looked for the maraca-nut tree, however no one else seems to understand her crush, unlike Isabella's. In fact, the other girls have revoked her "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch twice just for claiming Baljeet was cute. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") During the song "It's A New Year", they were both seen dancing together. ("Happy New Year!") Later, when Baljeet is talking to Ginger about the bees' "waggle dance", he is seen possibly developing a crush on her because when Phineas asks him for help he says "In a minute!" However, Ginger is turned into a bee and Baljeet is left alone yet again. ("Bee Day") Ginger uses the information Baljeet gave her and helps the other girls get their Beekeeping Patch by explaining how to communicate with bees via the song Waggle Dance. ("Bee Story") She is seen dancing with Baljeet ("Druselsteinoween") Ten years later, Ginger and Baljeet have become a couple. When or how they got together is unknown, though ("Act Your Age"). Stacy Hirano Stacy is Ginger's older sister. It's unclear what they think of each other as most of their visible interaction is when Phineas and Ferb are doing one of their Big Ideas. They first interacted as sisters in "For Your Ice Only", where Ginger was waiting impatiently for her older sister to get off the computer. There appears to be a bit of a rivalry going on as Ginger has a much larger trophy space than Stacy. However, Ginger apparently got all those trophies because she looks up to Stacy and wanted to impress her ("One Good Turn"). Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano is Ginger's mother. She seems to be more impressed with Ginger than she is with her older daughter, Stacy, since the trophy shelf in the Hirano house is filled with Ginger's trophies ("One Good Turn"). Mishti Patel Mishti is an old friend of Baljeet's from when he was younger in India. While the two girls never interacted when Mishti came to visit Danville, Ginger revealed ten years later that she was jealous of Mishti over Baljeet ("Act Your Age"). Gallery Background Information *﻿ Her first speaking appearance was when she made a comment on behalf of the "Jones' hamster" in "Interview With a Platypus". *She and Katie appeared in "Rollercoaster" during the grand opening of Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster, though they weren't wearing their Fireside uniforms. Ginger was, however, wearing a very similar red and orange turtleneck and brown skirt. *Despite having a crush on Baljeet, Ginger showed no jealousy towards Mishti in "That Sinking Feeling". A possible reason is she had no interest in Baljeet at the time. A more likely reason is that Ginger was not seen near Baljeet or Mishti during the episode. **According to "Act Your Age", she and Baljeet are dating and it is revealed she was actually very jealous. *She and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom!. *Her name was mentioned on-screen for the first time (along with the other Fireside Girls' names) by the supercomputer Phineas and Ferb built in "Ask a Foolish Question". *According to Summer Vacation Summerizer, she is left-handed and can play the guitar just like her sister, Stacy. * Swampy confirmed that Stacy is her older sister. This fact is proved in "For Your Ice Only". * Ginger is the fourth Fireside Girl to have her surname revealed, following Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Candace Flynn, and Adyson Sweetwater. * She is the tallest Fireside Girl in Troop 46231, besides Candace. * Waggle Dance is the first song where she is the main singer. * Ginger was originally voiced by Tiffany Espensen, but after Season 3 she was voiced by Michaela Zee. When she appears as an adolescent, interestingly enough, she is voiced by her mother Ming-Na, the same voice actress who voices Dr. Hirano. * She has won many trophies and other awards. ("One Good Turn") *The sundress she wears as a young adult is a slightly darker color than the color of her older sister's iconic skirt. *Aside from Isabella, Ginger is the first Fireside Girl to appear without any of her troop members with her. ("For Your Ice Only", "One Good Turn", "Druselsteinoween") Appearances *"Rollercoaster" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"S'Winter" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"Put That Putter Away" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Run Away Runway" *"Greece Lightning" *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Out of Toon" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Out to Launch" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Spa Day" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Agent Doof" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Just Desserts" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"One Good Turn" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" *"Druselsteinoween" *"Steampunx" *"Return Policy" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"It's No Picnic" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Act Your Age" *"Last Day of Summer" }} Mentioned Only * "Ask a Foolish Question" Milo Murphy's Law * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hirano family Category:Fireside Girls Category:Citizens of Danville Category:G Category:Asian characters Category:Kids